First love
by Lilamedusa
Summary: The first time he saw her as more than another digidestined was in her fourteenth birthday. Mimato.


So... as always.... I don't know how to speak english that well, so feel free to point out my mistakes. I've always loved Mimato, but we all knoe how that ends, so... this is my way of giving them 'something', wile leaving the end of Digimon 02 just as it is.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, please don't sue me.

* * *

The first time he saw her as more than another digidestined was in her fourteenth birthday. She was standing there, and suddenly he realized she wasn't the silly girl with a cowboy hat anymore. She was wearing a mini skirt, that wasn't that 'mini' at all, at least not from his point of view, a pink cowboy-like blouse and boots. When she noticed he was staring, she smiled brightly and continued to talk with Joe (since when was she so close to him anyways?), while she giggled and flirted and hugged him. For an unknown reason his blood was boiling and he approached them.

"Hi Matt! I'm so glad you could came to my party!" she chirped hugging him too.

"Yeah… I'm… I'm glad too"

She started talking to him, just like she was talking with Joe moments ago. That made Matt proud, after all, Joe was _two_ years older than him, yet, the same chick lend them the _same_ attention.

* * *

The second time he thought of her as more than an 'adventure pal' was three days after her party, when she caught sight of her, and she was talking with some high school bubble heads. She said her goodbyes to them, and kissed them in the cheek, then turned around and greeted him. He felt like in heaven when she, discreetly, let him hold her hand, butterflies were filling every single millimetre of his stomach when she said goodbye to him and kissed him in the cheek, while blushing like crazy.

"See you tomorrow Matt" She said, nervous.

"Yeah… See you tomorrow"

An he _knew_ she just felt like him, and the same butterflies were filling _her_ stomach too. And the tought made him smile like a complete idiot.

* * *

The third time he thought of her as more than the girl he shared the adventure of his life with, was four days after her birthday party. His dad gave him money, so in the way to school he bought a flower, but it felt to the ground, and he felt lost. Someone had crushed the flower accidentally, and Matt felt too ashamed to show at school with nothing for her. He was near the door, so, when she arrived, she noticed him standing there still, and staring at the ground like an idiot.

"Hey Matt! What are you doing? It's getting late!"

"Mi… mi… Mimi! I… don't have nothing for you!" he told her, desperate.

"What are you talking about silly?" he blushed, and she laughed"I see… you bought me a flower… thanks!"

"But…"

"You meant it… that's what counts" and she smiled.

Matt _knew_ that he would never buy her flowers, because, truth to be told, they really _weren't_ that pretty. And this was too embarrassing as it was anyway.

* * *

The fourth time he thought of her as way more than the girl he hold hands with, was one month after her birthday party. In school they were celebrating the football tourney, and the local team had won. She was far too excited, because Tai was playing with the football team and had made the decisive goal, so she crushed him in a hug so tight, he could feel her boobs and her tiny body against his. And suddenly, he _was_ kissing _her._ It was slow and clumsy at first, because it was his _first _kiss, and by the way she reacted, he knew, it was _her_ first kiss too.

"Whoa Matt, where did that came from?" she joked when they finally stop to catch breath.

"From your mind silly… I just did what you were _begging _me to do since two weeks ago" he joked back, making her frown.

"So… you were just playing hard to get?" she joked again and he nodded "Good, because I was already thinking about going out with Joe".

"Hey!" he shout, she laughed, and he decided her laugh could be somehow annoying, so he thanked god, because now, he knew the _best_ way to shut her up.

* * *

The fifth time he thought of her as more than his _date_, there had already been six months since her fourteenth birthday. So he picked her at her house, take her to the movies, then to a walk, and they had dinner at a local coffee. She looked radiant, with a long green hippie skirt, a tight white shirt and a necklace he gave too her. She had even let her hair loose, and was wearing a shiny vallerina. He was nervous. He had an _important_ matter to talk with her about. She was nervous, because, she had an _important_ matter to discuss with Matt too.

"Hey Meems… how long have we've been dating?" he asked, playfully.

She smiled "Five… six months"

"Yes… I was… I was thinking, that we could make this somewhat… official" he looked at her, she was crying "W… what's wrong Meems? I was going to…"

"Oh Matt… please don't say it! I can't…"

"What do you mean you can't?" Matt stared at her, confused "We've been dating for ages… I thought you would like to be more like… my girlfriend. Even Takeru agrees with that".

"I'm leaving. My dad has a new, a better job in America. This is my last month in Japan. I'm sorry" and she cried, cupping her face with her cold hands.

"You're… leaving?" Matt said in shock "Leaving… me?".

"What? NO! Never you… well… everything."

Matt and Mimi hugged each other. They were breaking up. They both knew it. There was no point of going on with a… Matt felt like crying every time he said it… a _meaningless _relationship. So… he continued to feel crushed, and he felt even worst, because he knew, she felt_ just the same.

* * *

_

The sixth and last time, he thought of Mimi as more than another digidestined, was twenty nine years after her fourteenth birthday. She was holding hands with her husband, Michael, and he was holding hands with his wife, Sora. Their kids were playing not too far away, in the very same place they had once explored as kids. Matt didn't' remember, and neither did Mimi, that the other one had been their very first kiss, their very first crush, and definitely their very first love. But maybe the shadow of a memory reached their minds, when Mimi's son and Matt's daughter came back holding hands, while talking and flirting and laughing and running and blushing.

* * *

I love the word "blushing" is so sweet!

Thanks for reading!!

Lilamedusa


End file.
